Fandomly Clans AU
The Fandomly Clans AU Mass work-in-progress, especially the description of the clans. An idea by Ven, inspired by K. However, due to lack of information from the series, this has turned into a much different AU, known as the Clans AU. There are a total of Seven Clans; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and Pink. Each clan has their own specialisation which are better than the other clans. The Red Clan is a clan of amazing physical power. For example, if they apply enough pressure on their fists, they may be able to break down walls. However, there are consequences. As they apply more power, they would gradually lose energy. In an even more risky case, they may even lose control and destroy the unrequired. Their outfit is Streetgang-themed. It was also believed that the Red Clan has forced the Oranges to give them some of their fur for decoration. The Red and Purple Clans are known to be rivals since the beginning. The Orange Clan is a clan whose members are specialised in taking care of animals. They are assigned to a partner animal as soon as registration is confirmed. They have the ability to handle as many animals as possible. While they don’t seem to physically contain any power, they are able to order them to whatever they want them to do. Underestimating this clan would bring you to a tight spot. Their outfits are Zookeeper-themed, many materials coming from animal fur. The Yellow Clan is a clan whose members are extremely specialised in healing. They are able to heal themselves, anytime and anywhere. They do not have any physical threats, however, they are able to make use of poison and their medical knowledge to harm the enemy. Their outfits have a coat with many pockets to keep their materials. The Yellow Clan is known to have Orange Clan visitors from time to time, although it is unsure if the two clans are friends or enemies. The Green Clan is a clan whose members are the masters of stealth. Their main weapons contains knives, kunais, and daggers. The theme of the clan is extremely ninja-like. They have the ability to disappear and reappear at a different spot in almost a split second. Greens have a limited amount of weapons. Their outfits are somewhat similar to Rouges. The Blue Clan is a clan of Marksmen. Their main weapon consists of bow and arrows. They are a clan whose attacks are extremely weak, but they cannot miss. Similarly to Greens, Blues have a limited amount of weapons. Their outfits are somewhat similar to hunters. The Purple Clan '''is a clan who is specialised in illusions. They have the ability to tweak and modify people's minds and form illusions. However, they can get headaches from excessive use of their ability. The Purple and Pink Clans are of the same ancestors, however split up due to the huge difference in abilities. The Purple and Red Clans are known to be eternal rivals. Their outfits contain a cloak. The '''Pink Clan is a clan of psychics. They have the ability to read other people's minds and predict the future. Due to having the ancestors as the Purple Clan, they also suffer from headaches from excessive use of their abilities. It was known that the Red Clan has tried to form an alliance with them in the past, but was however rejected by the Purple Clan who split them up. Their outfits are simple, and contains a headset. Rules *No Fandomly Members can be a leader. *Please DO NOT pick a clan because of the leader. We do not want clans like the Yellow Clan (due to being lead by Chocolate Curse) to be overflowing. Please try keeping the balance of the number of members in each clan. The Clans 'Red Clan' *'Leader: ' Seme Curse *Kahfon *Mik *Talon 'Orange Clan' *'Leader:' Uke Curse *Clue *Nise *Stream 'Yellow Clan' *'Leader:' Chocolate Curse *Aki *Midori *Naru *Panda 'Green Clan' *'Leader:' Miss Captcha *Iced *Silver *Ven *Yen 'Blue Clan' *'Leader:' Gamer Curse *E *Little *Polka *Snake *South 'Purple Clan' *'Leader:' Poofing Curse *Fufu *Shiny *Sinna *Tina 'Pink Clan' *'Leader:' Real Life Curse *Cure *Kulta *Rai *Turtle Category:Fandomly AU